Messages
by 101ISFAN
Summary: One message started it all, will they know it was the other, Jude & Tommy RATING MAY CHANGE SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMERIES PLEASE GIVE CHANCE AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my room, my brother's moping…as usual in the next room. I sigh before logging onto my personalized lime green with black loopy scrawl that says my name 'Bella' iMac. I check my e-mail, nothing. Some junk mail from friends, notes from another, just the usual. MySpace next oh, new e-mail from Chris, a cute guy I like. I'll read later. I open a new window and sign on to and sign on, under my brother's name. He doesn't know that he has an account nor does anyone else know that it's lil tommy q, yes unfortunately my brother was in a boyband ugh! I don't know why I claim him? Oh wait I do, I love him. Anyways I open this girls blog, she's the only one I check daily, it's interesting. She composes music, as well as sings and plays. Her music starts out amazing but it ends up going downhill somewhere. I click open her new bulletin

'help me finish?'

_Taking Chances, far too close and too far away._

_Can't see what we have, it's too close to us,_

_But too late when gone. Taking Chances_

_Far and near close to our hearts, is it worth it?  
You tell me, and I'll decide. Let's jump._

Then continues, _K that's all I have anyone help me please?_ I smile and jump up off of my bed, and run into my brother's room. "Tommy, Tommy!"

He looks up from his book and smiles "Bella"

"Tommy look!" I say as I raise my iMac up to his face and say "read the music"

Mouthing silently I know he's getting words in his head, putting my laptop on his bed I inch out of the room quietly and unnoticed, as he picks up the laptop.

* * *

"ugh Mason! I can't write _anything _it's all crap!" I complain, "I should be able to write something, I mean I am Jude Harrison professional songstress/signed artist at G-Major for a reason"

"I know babe, but it's been a hard couple of months for you." Mason says as he wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I let out a sigh as he asks 'did you put your song online?' and nod.

All of a sudden I hear my laptop beep, meaning I have a new message and the only thing I'm signed onto is

Dragging my aqua blue apple onto my lap I sigh as I see a reply to my bulletin.

_Taking Chances,_

_Too close to see what we really have _

_Put at arms length to protect, to keep._

_Oh I only hurt everyone I come into contact with but_

_baby with you I'll take that chance_

_Love is worth Taking Chances!_

_Really good song, what made you come up with it?_

_-a friend_

"Mason look!" I squeal "it's way better than my original"

"well tell him that"  
"how do you know if it's a him or not?"

Mason looked away like he had something to hide but grinned slyly before replying "please it's like saying I'm strait" as I bust out laughing "sorry"

"apology accepted only if you reply."

Nodding I slowly hit the reply button, before typing

* * *

Sitting on my bed in Montana I lazily picked up my book, placing my little sister's laptop aside, finding myself hoping the mysterious songstress would reply back. I don't know why but for some reason I found my self refreshing the computer screen every few minutes instead of reading my book. As I was about to re-hit the refresh button the computer _dinged._ I eagerly clicked the message _Taking Chances _and smiled before reading:

_Numerous of things made me come up with it, but that's only the chorus, should tie my boss over for a moment anyway. Thank you, everything I've written has been crap lately, and no offense to my producer or anything cause he's like an older brother but he just can't write like my old one could, my old one just got me. Well anyway if you haven't figured it out I'm a artist someone you probably never heard of but im not taking chances. Lol the irony of that statement… thank you again_

_-a confused singer_

Wow that message just reminded me of Jude, how she was always walking in saying I can't write anything but crap, and how I'd old my hand out and change a few sentences into the amazing song she wrote. Or how her and Kwest are like brother and sister or how I left. I should have took more chances with her instead of that one kiss. God I'm such an idiot, I wonder what she is doing now. I hit the reply and start slowly typing before signing off and falling asleep of my ex-artist, and ex-future girlfriend.

* * *

**K I PROMISED YOU NEW STORY BY TODAY HERE IT IS**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING UNLESS I MADE IT UP**

**SONG I WROTE, I CAME UP WITH AND BELLA TO SO YEA**

**I ONW NOTHING, FOR WHOLE STORY HAVE A ? WRITE N ASK**

**SO DON'T OWN DON'T SUE **


	2. In Love

Ugh I hate study hall! It's so boring because instead of walking out today my smart mind decided to stay. What was I thinking? Shaking my head I smile as I remember that I have my laptop! Which means, I don't have to get blocked by the school!...just use their internet. Smiling I grab my computer and charger and go off into a corner and sit down in the floor, plugging my charger in I look around. I'm in the library, surrounded by shelves no one can really see me unless they walk around those two zigzag book cases. Anyways, I sign onto my e-mail, nothing, sighing I open a new tab on sign onto MySpace. Nothing…again. Not much hope I open a new window and sign onto and my computer dinged…thankfully it was quiet because I had my earphones in and my iTunes up listening to music. Slowly I drug my mouse over the message title _Taking Chances_, again I open it.

_Wow, you remind me of someone I used to know. She was amazing in everything she did._

_I miss her._

_~a friend._

I hit the reply.

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, surfing the web on bella's laptop. Secretly signed onto just in case ya know she replies back. I look down at the computer clock and read 12:15. I sigh I'm supposed to be listening to a few tracks Darius sent me, so I pop a cd in and start listening. Suddenly my computer _dinged _pausing the music I open the new message and read:

_Wow, sounds like you love her._

_~a confused songstress_

I shake my head of those thoughts and reply back;

_I do, I'm in love with her and she will never know_

_~a friend_

Suddenly my room opened and I hear "wuncle Tommy, wuncle tommy! Something's wrong with gwanma"

I call out "bella come watch Chris and Mia for me."  
Before rushing down the stairs, oh god! This time I find my self reaching for the phone and calling 911. I try to hold her down to protect her from herself. I suddenly feel something wet on my neck. My own tears, it's hard watching one of your favorite people in the world slowly die. My own mom, cancer and strokes. I have to be the strong one, protect my brother, brother-in-law and sisters and niece and nephew. Tory (sister) and Tristan my brother are twins, they are 20. and Isabella is 14. My brother-in-law (Tory's husband) Jonathon, is 27…the same age difference between me and Jude. I shake my head of those thoughts and their two twins Chris and Mia, are 2. my dad well step dad, Alexander Dutois, I'm the only one who knows besides my mom and dad, mom won't tell me anything about him. I only know Quincy is his name, but I use my dad's name Dutois…anyways he's out of town for the next 2 weeks, something for his firm. Oh and my dad's a lawyer that's how Jonathon and Tory met actually, Tory walked in during the meeting saying 'Daddy are we ready to go?' it was "love at first sight" now Dad didn't agree at first, his baby girl and all but he's warmed up to them since then. The stroke stops, the E.R's say she will be fine. I bring her home.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS HAVE PASSED :MESSAGES BACK AND FORTH**

Toronto flight 583 has landed I repeat flight 583 has landed. I look over to see a family with two blonde girls about Jude and Sadie's age, and their parents. Shaking my head of those thoughts I look around for my father, I hear the same girls exclaim "Jude! Sades!"  
Suddenly I look, my jaw drops. What are they doing in Montana? I see Kwest and Mason too, my dad comes my way then "what are you staring at son?" I mumble a quick 'nothing' but I realize I have to pass them to get to my Dad's luggage, I put my head down and I hear a quiet "omygod"

* * *

**SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT JUST WAIT OH AND REVIEW!**


	3. Lunch with a friend plus Bella

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER UPDATE: I OWN NOTHING UNLESS I MAKE IT UP, & IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS REAL & WHAT'S NOT THEN GET OFF THE COMPU...AND GET A REALITY CHECK JUST KIDDING LOL BUT I OWN NOTHING

**PLEASE REVIEW & TELL ME WATCHA THINK**

* * *

I sigh without fail, I think as I look at my id on my cell. Sighing I answer

"hello?"  
"what the hell?"  
"Look I can explain"  
"explain?! Explain?! You disappear leaving my sister-in-law depressed for weeks and you just say hey?"

"look can we just meet somewhere and I can explain"  
"hold on a sec Mr. Johnson" I shake my head as I hear muffled voices.

"alright where"

"Fridays 5th and Main."  
"See you soon"

* * *

Shoving my phone in my pocket I grab my keys, wallet and slip on my leather jacket. Only getting stopped by the door, "Tom-tom where are you going?"  
"I'm meeting someone at T.G.I.F's

"can I come"  
"I dunno Bella"  
"ple-ase" she says with a cute smile

"fine" I groan but turn towards her seriously "you have to keep this a secret."  
"I can keep a secret"

"Bells I'm serious"  
"I promise"  
"fine. Let's go." Before calling out "I'm taking Bells, we'll be back"  
"alright" his father called back.

* * *

"Bubba who are we meeting exactly"  
Looking around as I raise my shades off my face I point "him"  
I watch her face lit up as she rushes towards the man I call a brother and jump into his arms. Walking over to him we do our handshake and I say "hey"  
"hey."  
"bout time you came to see me I was starting to think you've forgotten all about me"

"You miss prima donna ballerina Bella? Never."

"Kwest" she groans "how many times do I have to tell you? I dance jazz and hip-hop not ballet, I play basketball, not volleyball, among other things and I'm better at music than my big bro over here"  
"Is that so?" I ask amusement all over my face

"yea" she says smiling but cocky

I sigh before saying "really now?" as I start tickling her

"ok! Ok! Equally" She starts laughing harder as I tickle her more?

"fine, fine you may be a little better than me" I stop just before she adds "but only a tinsy-tiny bit"  
I look up to see Kwest smirking "what?"  
"glad to see some things never change"

"are you ready to order?"

"I think we are" Bella responds to the waitress.

"ok, what would you like to drink?'

"Un-sweet ice tea please"  
"coke" Kwest and I respond automatically receiving a smile from the waitress, and probably by the look of distaste on our faces from Bella's drink preference.

A few moments passes and the drinks were placed as Bella started to order for herself

"May I please have the 'Dragonfire Chicken'? she asked politely The waitress nodded and smiled a fake smile before turning towards Kwest.

"Cheesy Bacon Cheeseburger please" nodding the waitress one again smiled a fake smile. Bella's face scrunched up once she asked "why can't you two eat healthy for a change?"

"I do!" She stated in protest. "the other day I ate Ice cream and chocolate in the same day"  
"oh the horror" Tommy teased.

"shutup" she smiled pushing them,

Tommy looked up in time to see a waiter staring at her looking down he noticed she was only wearing a chocolate brown lace tank-top, white-washed jeans, and pink flip flops. Shaking his head he slipped off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Bella before ordering his 'baby back ribs'

"it'll be out shortly" she stated shooting daggers at Bella.

"you should be wearing a jacket"  
"why it's hot"  
"or more clothes, that waiter over there was practically drooling over you"  
subtly looking over her shoulder as she stirred the splenda into her tea, her eyes

light up before calling "Chris!"  
Snuggling into the treasured leather she mumbled a quick 'I'll be back' before making her way over to him.

"I don't like the sound of that" Tommy mumbled.

Kwest laughed "You never do, and besides you have no reason to talk that waitress was all over you."

Rolling his eyes Tommy smirked "guess I've still got it."

"speaking of why are you here? Why'd you leave man?"

Tommy's face came in a thin line.

"I told Jude I didn't know if I was coming home, and I still don't but I can tell you what happened."

"A friend of the family, he's a lawyer specializing in Children's cases, well someone called Child services on mom. Dad was on one of his secret projects, and no one could find him and mom was in the hospital. Bella home alone and hospital in the day, well apparently someone figured something was wrong. He saw Bella standing in the middle of a hallway screaming her head off for dad, mom, me, Tristan, Tory, anyone until she saw Len, (lawyer) and he came over her case. He came and got me because Tory, Tristan were on some vacation with Chris and Mia, and Tristan is in New York. Me being the oldest and well Bella and I are so close he came down here and granted me temporarily custody until mom was better and dad was well, more stable and staying at home instead of running off god knows where."

"Oh T man"  
"shhh here comes Bella."  
"have fun with your boyfriend?" Kwest teased

"shutup he's not my boyfriend" she says smiling

"but you didn't deny liking him" Tommy stated smirking

"no I didn't"  
"Here's your food" the waitress stated icily.

"Isabella!"

"what?" she whined

"you didn't say thank you, are you sick?"  
"Oh please I was just yawning,

"so you're saying we bore you?"

"all the time" she replies jokingly before continuing.

"and besides you think by being _your sister_ my niceness as you put it would rub off on _you_"  
"Please I'm plenty nice"  
"when"  
"all the time"  
"ok children" kwest intervened,

"thank you" Bella replied to the waiter.

The waitress smiled another fake smile in reply before attempting to flirt with Tommy. "Is there anything you need?"

"no we're good thanks."

"alright well call if you need anything."  
"thanks" Kwest replied icily.

Once the Waitress was gone Kwest stated "imma help you out with Jude"  
"jude" Bella asked in a teasing voice, "you mean she's not just your protégée"  
"c'mon Bells I thought you were smarter than that" Kwest laughed.

"oh I know but lil tommy q here denies everything"

"I do not" Tommy replied defensively.

Kwest and Bella look at each other before replying "do too" all three sticking their tongues out at the same time before laughing.

Lunch ended with no more arguments, just catching up.

* * *

_Wow, talk about today! I thought I saw my old producer but_

_then I thought no, because then he would've said something like_

_oh I dunno HI JUDE! Why'd you lie_

_-Jude_

Tommy's jaw dropped as he read this message, then re-read it a thousand times. Sighing he slowly hit the reply button and typed in his message.


	4. The Park

**Hope everyone had happy holidays! & ugh I go back to school tomorrow**

* * *

Tommy was pushing Mia on the swings, in a park. On the slide was Chris, and Bella going between them taking pictures with her aqua blue digital camera. Laughing Tommy wrapped his arm around Bella's neck holding her close as she outstretched her arm to take a picture of the two. Rubbing her arms as the wind picked up, Bella looked at the picture and showed it to Tommy.  
"Wow it looks good"  
"yea only because I'm in it"

Tommy rolled his eyes smirking "Yea and I'm sure any other girl would agree with you too"  
"hey it's not my fault my big brother is lil tommy q"

"3 second head start"  
"EEEE" Bella squealed running off before Tommy caught up to her throwing her over his shoulder spinning her around before standing her up right holding her by her forearms to keep her from falling over. Crossing her arms across her chest she leaned against him.

"Tommy?" She asked innocently looking up at him with wide eyes.

"what? He asked already knowing what she wanted

"Can I have your jacket"  
"I dunno I mean you take pictures of me then tell me I don't look good in them so I mean I don't think you deserve to have this" he said with a serious face but his eyes laughing.

"Jerk" she said hitting him on the shoulder as he laughed shrugging out of his jacket.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them and unbeknownst to them that person had tears running down their face. Bella smiled as she snapped a pic of Chris landing behind Mia at the bottom of the slide.

"Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella! Can I take a pwictre with your camawa."  
"Sure Chris, just press this button" Bella instructed pointing to a button on the top of the camera, before telling him "be careful please. Now who do you want in your picture?"

"Uncle Tommy, Mia and you"  
"ok"

"um. Tom where is Mia?"  
Tommy looked up and sure enough Mia was missing.  
"Um You go look for her on that side and Chris and I will look on this side of the park" he stated.

Nodding Bella started to the left side of the park and paused for a moment hearing Mia's voice.

"Mia!"

nothing.

"Mia Elizabeth Matthews no ice cream for a week. Hell a month"  
Nothing.

* * *

"Chris do you know where your sister went?"

"Noooo"  
"are you sure?"  
"uh-hu"

"ok stay with me k?"  
"Alright"

* * *

Bella walked past a couple of trees she heard "I'm Mia!"

"MIA ELIZABETH MATTHEWS" she screamed once she saw her.

Mia looked up with a smile on her face. "Auntie Bella"

"Oh thank god" she exclaimed. Picking up her little niece and spinning her around, before putting Mia back on the ground and getting eye level with her.

"Do not, I repeat do not ever do that again"  
"Do what" she asked innocently

"wonder off with out telling someone. An Adult like Uncle Tommy or me ok?"  
"Ok"  
"Ok" Bella said before threatening "or I'll have to tell your mommy and daddy"  
"I promise!"  
"Now let me call Uncle Tommy and tell him you're here."  
Reaching for her phone she hit 5, hearing 24 hours she sighed and reached into the jacket and pulled out Tommy's phone. Flipping the phone closed she groaned "great the one time uncle tommy doesn't have his phone on him"  
Mia pulled on the jacket "uncle Tommy's"  
"you want Uncle Tommy's jacket?"  
"uh-hu"

"here ya go kiddo" shrugging out of Tommy's jacket wrapping the oversize jacket around the small child. Soon she heard the 24 hours ring tone again sighing she answered it with a frustrated sigh "Tommy's phone if it's his friends leave a message if it's his whores leave him the fuck alone and if it's darius well why are you calling him when you should be calling Isabella…oh and if it's Jude well I'll have him get back to you…eventually. Leave a message" she ended hopefully before putting it on speaker waiting for someone to talk.

"nice message Izzie"  
"KWEST!"  
"unca Kwest?" Mia asked

"Yea baby"  
"Baby?" Kwest asked

"Mia, Tommy and I took Chris and Mia to the park and Mia wondered off and we split up and Tommy doesn't have his phone he left it in his jacket. So now I've got to go all over this damn park and try to find him"

"good luck with that"  
"fuck you" Bella spat out at him

"too late someone is already taking care of that"  
"Ewwww West I seriously could have lived without that thought"  
"I know" he responded cheekily.

"alright well imma go find Tommy and kick his ass for not taking his phone and then have him call you later, when he gets out of the hospital"  
"later sis"

"later _bro_, Mia say bye to Uncle west-west"

"ISABELLA"  
"LOVE YA" Bella screamed back

"bye unca west-west" Mia screamed

"Bye Mia."

With a sigh and a smile on her face Bella flipped Tommy's phone closed.

Looking up she noticed a figure under a tree, before smirking.

"Hi, I'm Isabella."  
"Jude" she muttered.

"MIA" Mia exclaimed before continuing playing in Tommy's jacket.

"AUNTIE BELLA" Chris exclaimed from Tommy's back.

"What the hell Bella?" Tommy exclaimed upon seeing Mia run around the bottom of his jacket on the grass.  
"Mia sweetie, um what did Uncle Tommy say about letting his very expensive jacket on the ground outside" he said leaning down to her level and sliding Chris off his back.

"I dunno"  
"that you shouldn't do that because it messes up with my jacket"

"I sorry Uncle Tommy" she said wrapping her arms around his neck squealing as he stood up holding his hands on her back swinging her side to side before blowing a raspberry on her neck and lowering her back onto the ground.  
"Mia can I have uncle Tommy's jacket back please"  
"here!" Mia said

Bella shrugged it back on before handing Tommy his phone "Kwest called"  
"O" freezing as he saw the one person who haunt his dreams walking away.  
Sighing he grabbed Chris's and Mia's hands walking back toward the playground.

Only to be stopped by a hand on his arm and Bella saying "go, I got em"  
"but Auntie Bella what about my picture"  
"we can still take it"  
"you sure?"  
"yea positive, just um don't forget about us k?"  
Tommy grinned, before blowing raspberries on both his niece and nephews neck and dropping a kiss on Bella's forehead.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW MUCH APPRECIATED =] HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	5. Why'd You Leave?

_Only to be stopped by a hand on his arm and Bella saying "go, I got em"  
"but Auntie Bella what about my picture"  
"we can still take it"  
"you sure?"  
"yea positive, just um don't forget about us k?"  
Tommy grinned, before blowing raspberries on both his niece and nephews neck and dropping a kiss on Bella's forehead._

* * *

"Jude! Jude wait" Tommy called after her. Running faster he caught up to her, and grabbed her arm. Spinning her around, he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Why Tommy? I've waited, I'm through waiting" Jude said throwing a double statement at Tommy before continuing. "You told me to meet you at the park, only to see you all over some other girl"

Tommy sighed looking up towards the playground area he saw Bella helping Chris and Mia taking pictures. "Let me explain please!"

"Tom"  
"10 minutes." Tommy requested leading Jude over to a bench near his family.

"fine" she agreed giving in, crossing her arms she sat down next to Tommy.

A few moments passed and he kept opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but then he'd change his mind.

"If your not going to talk then I'm going." Jude protested.

"I don't know where to start" he responded truthfully.

"How about leaving the way you left"  
"fine, the man you saw me leave with was a friend of the family. Sort of, he works with my father at his law firm. He specializes in children cases. Somebody had called CPS on my mom, after seeing my mom being transported to the hospital in an ambulance. After a few days of no one but Isabella, Mia, and Chris coming to see my mom they figured that no one else was staying with her. Which was correct but still, anyways CPS cornered Bella at the hospital. For some reason, they had to stop by the courthouse for a moment, and leaving Bella in the hall. Len had just got done in court and saw Bella on her phone, trying to get a hold of someone and keeping Chris and Mia calm. Long story short, Len took over her case, allowing her to stay at home with the twins. Well he came and got me. Because I was the oldest, and my Brother Tristan was in Europe, and Tory and Jonathon were in New York for a couple of weeks. Tristan is my brother and Tory is my sister they are both 20 and Jonathon my brother in- law is 27." Tommy answering her unasked question. "He told me I had to come and take care of my family. No one knew where my father was, he was on some business trip and he wasn't answering his cell phone. So…" Tommy stated trailing off.  
"But why…" Jude started to ask

"why I said I didn't know if I'd be back?" Tommy finished not waiting for Jude's answer "Because I didn't know where my dad was, and someone had to be taking care of Bella, my mom and my niece and nephew. And I still don't."  
"Oh, what's wrong with your mom?" Jude asked, not expecting to see tears in his eyes.  
Wrapping her arms around him he broke down. "She has some form of cancer, I don't remember. But they don't think she's going to make it" He explained between sobs.

A few moments pass and Tommy pulled away wiping his face free from tears, he looked down at Jude with a slight smile on his face, and _her look_ and she stared back at him. They started leaning in for a kiss, not paying attention the flash, or to someone telling two little _monsters_ to go and jump on Tommy. Right as they were about to kiss,

* * *

"Uncle Tommy! Uncle Tommy" Two little voices echoed, as they tried jumping up into his lap. Smiling down at them he asked "what?"  
"Whose your fwind?" Chris asked innocently.  
"Yea Uncle Tommy whose your friend?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Jude these are my sister's kids, Mia and Chris, and my annoying sister Isabella." Tommy introduced before watching the two younger kids run off and play.  
"Hi I'm Bella." She smirked towards her brother. Laughter in her eyes, as Tommy's brows knitted together as if pleading. A few looks like that passed and finally Bella announced "fine I won't" Which won her a relieved sigh before she added "at least not yet" Turning to Jude, "I've heard so much about you"  
"Bella you should really think about getting a will."  
"a will? Tommy are you doing drugs?"  
"No and yea a will like if you _die _soon"  
"Oh I get it, Jerk"

Jude watched the siblings, smiling slightly seeing Tommy at peace, and the love he felt for his family.

"Uncle Tommy you promised to take a picture"  
"I did didn't I?"  
"Ok Chris why don't I help you and we let the picture just be aunt Jude, uncle Tommy and Mia ok?"  
"ok say cheese" Chris's little voice shouted.  
"Me next! Me next" Mia shouted wanting her turn,

"Ok Chris you go get in the pic"  
Bella showed Mia what to do and then shoved her camera into the jacket's pocket. Hearing 'Gives You Hell' she smirked "Hey Tor, what up?"  
"Oh nothing just kidnapping your kids. You'll _never_ believe who I just met." Bella smirked turning towards Tommy and Jude.

"Oh nobody just Tommy's _protégé _remember Jude. Yea apparently she's a little bit more important than that"  
Tommy groaned rubbing a hand over his face as he heard Bella teasing him and watching Jude as she was laughing.

"Yea we'll be there in 10. Alright later"  
"Gives You Hell?" Tommy asked as she hung up  
"Well yea! Besides, that is the ringtone for you and Tristan too. My brothers and sister give me hell all the time and Chris is cute, and nice"  
"You give me hell too and I'm starting to think you have a thing for guys named Chris"  
"I'm your little sister it's my job, and why do you think that?"  
"Wait you know all American rejects?" Jude asked shocked and confused from the two conversations at once

"Yea Tommy introduced them, he produced their single move along" Bella stated

"Anyways, because theirs our chris, then the waiter and now AAR"  
"Wow I didn't notice that, anyways Mia Chris guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Mommy and Daddy are home!"  
"YAY" The two screamed.

"Jude wanna come" Bella asked, "I'll tell you what Tommy's said about you, what he hasn't and what we've found in his things."  
"That's too good of an offer to refuse I'm in" She replied jokingly.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN AAR...sadly OR instant star**

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**


End file.
